What Holds Us Together Yet Tears Us Apart
by QueenLF
Summary: The Axis crime ring is terrorizing the streets of the world, attacking and kidnapping defenseless countries. It's up to the Allied detective police force to stop them. Third person POV with several different settings throughout the course of WWII. Rated T for notions of kidnap, violence and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Nordic houses. It's 6pm.

Sweden, Denmark and Norway are watching the news. The presenter speaks in Swedish, with Norwegian subtitles for Denmark and Norway to share. Finland is sitting at the dining table, trying to block out the easily understandable language, taking his mind off of it by stabbing the remnants of his steak and potato dinner. Sweden sits in the single armchair, while Denmark and Norway share the couch, Norway sitting upright, while Denmark rests his head on his friend's legs, hanging his own off of the other end of the couch. Iceland is the only one not at home. Australia has invited him over to his house to try his hand at extreme land sports, like wombat wrangling and crocodile riding. The others are expecting him back soon though.

The news tonight is not good. Apparently England has reported that his adopted child, Rhineland is missing. Everyone has a fair idea that the child's birth father is the one who's done the kidnapping if there is any, but the police just can't seem to pin it on Germany. They've searched the German household three times already, but without a trace of the small nation. But police say that if they find out that Germany has taken Rhineland, not only will he be arrested for kidnapping, but he will have broken a truce of peace that he's made with England and many other nations. Denmark scoffs whenever the Treaty of Versailles is brought up.

"None of you know Germany like I do," he tells his friends whenever they speak of Germany's latest exploits,  
"he's a good guy. And I know for a fact that if France, England and Russia had been a bit more democratic with their treatment of him after the Great War, then none of this would've happened."  
Even though he usually pretends to roll his eyes at Denmark whenever he says anything, Sweden can't help but agree with his Scandinavian brother. Since Sweden hates conflict and doesn't like to take sides in an argument, it gives him the chance of perspective, to see both sides of the argument, and he has to say that Denmark, as much as he hates it, is right on the money as far as his beliefs go.

The creaky wooden door swings open, causing them all to turn their heads. In through the door walks Iceland, his goggles tilted, his platinum hair ruffled, his flag shirt torn down one of the stripes, his sparkles shining bright as ever, and a huge grin plastered on his face from ear to ear. The others smile and role their eyes. They know that whenever Iceland is in this state, it means that his extreme sporting has given him the chance to stare death in the face and laugh at him yet again.  
He sets his goggles down on a side table and runs his hand back through his messy hair, as his chest lifts and falls in gentle pants.

"Have any of you guys ever been crocodile riding?" He asks excitedly. Sweden, Denmark and Norway all shake their heads, with a slight sound of "can't say I have" coming from Sweden, and Finland obviously not paying attention. He smiles breathlessly, still panting. He walks across the room and sits down next to Denmark, easing himself down with his hands on his knees.

"I highly recommend it."

Iceland leans forward to look at the screen and sees Rhineland's picture up in the corner. He sighs, shakes his head gently and leans back, his hands still resting on his legs.

"England was at Australia's house today," he informs them, "Asking if he'd seen any trace of Rhineland at all. But from the way he asked, it sounded like, well to me at least, that it wasn't so much Rhineland's safety that he was concerned about, but more whether Germany had taken him. Because we all know what it would mean for all of us if Germany had taken Rhineland."

Sweden shakes his head, a small strand of his perfectly combed blonde hair falling in his face as he does so.

"Germany's looking to start a fight, that's for sure," he mumbles, and then mentally hits himself a millisecond after the words have passed his lips. Denmark is sitting right there, one of Germany's closest friends. What a horrible thing for him too say! Luckily for Sweden, Denmark is tired and drunk, so all he gets for his lack of mouth to brain filter is Denmark raising his head from Norway's lap, a scowl in his general direction, and nothing after that but an awkward silence. Norway doesn't like tension, and the awkward silence is killing him. Iceland is tired out of mind, and Finland's definitely not going to add to the conversation except for the odd 'perkele' here and there, so he decides that he should try and restart the conversation.

"Maybe he's just going through some tough stuff," Norway suggests to both Sweden and Denmark. "I mean, think about it, first he leaves The League of Nations and now this. And don't forget the fact that Nazi Germany's nipping at his ankles every second of the day, just waiting for the chance to swallow him whole and take control completely."

Denmark has been silently listening and nods his head.

"Yeah, poor Germany."


	2. Chapter 2

"Denmark," Norway's strong voice calls from the front door. Denmark, sitting on the couch and watching television, leans forward from his chair to see his tall friend looking towards him, one hand on the doorknob, the other holding his large flag jersey.

"I'm going to the supermarket," Norway informs him, "do you need anything?"

Denmark thinks about this for a moment. Come to think of it, he has quite a few things to get from the store. He is running low on cereal, and even lower on beer. He's down to his last three six packs! Denmark gets up from the couch and scurries to the front door, right behind Norway, who laughs and ruffles his shorter friend's hair as he opens the door. Norway pulls his jersey over his head and shoulders as they walk towards one of Iceland's many cars.

The snow that covers the ground around their house thins as they drive to the south side of town. For the almost the entire trip, Denmark looks out the window, eyes staring into space. Every now and then Norway glances over at his friend until finally he must know what's bothering him.

"Denmark?" He says, catching his attention, "Is everything okay?" The small nation sighs heavily, his gaze returning to the window.

"It's just that... I'm worried about Germany, okay? I-I've been really close to him for years, and, well, it looks like he's on a slippery slope that I fear he may never return from."

Norway listens to his friends words, his blue eyes switching their focus continually between him and the road. Usually, Norway would remind Denmark of how tough Germany is, and that he could move a mountain if he wanted to. But today it's different. Today is nearly an entire month after Rhineland has gone missing. Today is two weeks after any of the Nordics last saw Germany, and today was the day that Denmark seemed most anxious. As they pull into the carpark, Norway encourages Denmark to take in a deep breath and take his mind off of it while they were grocery shopping.

Denmark wanders the aisles of the large supermarket, catching Poland's attention as he passes the deli. He turns to Denmark, tapping him on the shoulder before he can get any further. When Denmark turns to see him, he is surprised and slightly shocked at the state that the nation is in. His flag shirt is tattered at the hemline and riddled with holes, his face is covered in bruises, and his usually shaven head is growing back hair, looking as if it hasn't been cut or brushed in days. This is so out of Poland's style, he's usually one of the tidiest nations Denmark knows. Yet for whatever reason, his disposition is as cheery as ever.

"Ah, Denmark," he smiles, "just the person I was hoping for. Tell me, you're good friends with Germany, right?"

Denmark gives a soft sigh of frustration. If this about Germany's recent erratic behaviour then so help him.

"I guess you could say so," he says, hiding his frustration to be polite. Poland smiles hopefully.

"Well, has he given you any advice on picking the best sausages?" he says, pointing to the display in front of them. Denmark releases a small breath of relief. Finally, something good relating to Germany.

"Well, he always tells me that the ones with the thick skin are usually better quality meat," he explains. Poland gives him a small, grateful smile, moments before another trolley careens into Poland's, nearly knocking it over. Denmark looks up to give the culprit a piece of his mind, only to discover who has done the crashing.

"Terribly sorry," Nazi Germany smirks. He looks at Poland, who bites his lip nervously. Nazi Germany gives a small scowl of disdain, pairing it with a skin-deep smile.

"Poland," he says, slowly approaching the nervous country,

"You're looking as good as ever." Poland gives a slight tight-lipped smile and a nervous nod, but Denmark can tell that he is just counting the seconds until Nazi Germany is gone. He gives the pair a triumphant smirk before turning and leaving. Once he has rounded the corner, Poland lets out a small sound of fear, Denmark putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, still looking in the direction that Nazi Germany has just taken.

"Um, do mind telling me what that was all about?!" He asks, his voice ripe with shock and confusion.

"Oh, that? It, it was nothing," Poland says, attempting and failing to cover up the incident. He rubs the back of his neck with his hand, and while doing so Denmark notices a large bruise on his forearm. He grabs Poland's arm and looks him in the eye.

"Did he do this to you?!" he asks. Poland looks at him, eyes brimming with tears, before he pulls his hand away.

"Thank you for your help, Denmark, but I really must be off now." He pushes his trolley away in the opposite direction to that which Nazi Germany took. Denmark is still staring on in shock as Norway approaches him from behind, a large newspaper-wrapped parcel in his arms.

"I got the fish," he smiles, not noticing his friends shock until several seconds of silence between them has passed.

"Is everything okay?" he asks Denmark, still in his stunned state.

"Denmark!" he says, nearly shouting, shaking the other nation's shoulder at the same time as well. Only then does Norway get his attention.

"You're not going to believe this, Norway," he begins to tell him as they head out of the store and back to the car. As Norway drives, Denmark tells him everything - Poland's state, the trolley, and the fact that Nazi Germany was even able to leave the German household. There was no way that Germany would let him leave the house for any reason. That can only mean one thing - but that is a prospect that neither Norway nor Denmark want to face.

"And, on the morning news," Denmark tells Norway, "they said that Germany and Italy have been suspected of setting up a crime ring. They say they're highly dangerous , but until England can find any cold hard evidence against them, they can do as they please."

Norway sighs. He's seen enough conflicts to know that this isn't just going to blow over any time soon.


	3. Chapter 3

It's 5:45pm at the Nordic meeting house, after the day of the meeting.

The five Nordics sit around the meeting house dining table, digging into their nachos, a recipe given to Sweden by Mexico.  
Denmark feels the story from the supermarket weigh down on his shoulders. Should he tell the others? Finland wouldn't care, but Sweden and Iceland? He looks to Norway, trying to judge his feelings about it. But this isn't about Norway. This is about Germany, and Denmark's concern for him. Because he knows that as much as he wants to stay out, he's going to be dragged in, one way another.

The TV plays the news as background noise in the other room as they eat their dinner in silence, which is broken by Iceland clearing his throat before speaking.

"I saw Australia again today. He was on his way to England's. He told me that England wants him, New Zealand, Canada and all of his other children to stay with him until this whole Germany thing blows over." Iceland's tone is tired, quiet and slightly morbid. It seems very uncharacteristic for the usually joyous nation. The others can even tell just from the shimmer of his sparkles, that he's feeling troubled.

"I'm guessing America's not included," Sweden suggests, not looking up from his meal. Iceland gives a slight head nod. None of them really understand America. It seems at the first hint of trouble, he just wants to show off to the world how independent he is, by either going at it alone or not getting involved at all. Denmark wonders, if America can stay neutral, will they be able to?

The weight of the supermarket episode weighs on his shoulders. He doesn't want to send Iceland and Sweden into a panic, but if he doesn't tell them, there's a good chance that they'll underestimate Nazi Germany. What if he were to take them? No. Denmark wouldn't be able to live with himself if something were to happen to either of them. He has to tell them, for the greater good.

"Nazi Germany was at the supermarket today," he blurts out before he can stop himself. Sweden and Iceland react as he expects, with Sweden raising an eyebrow and Iceland's jaw falling slightly.

"But... that's impossible," Sweden contradicts, "Germany would never let that monster out his front door, let alone out onto the street!"

"That's what I thought, too," Denmark notes, rising from his seat, "and that's why I think that something has happened to Germany. Think about it, Sweden. All of those reports of missing nations near or close to Germany, the news that he's started a crime ring with Italy, and apparently Japan also now. The Germany that I know wouldn't do something like that. And it scares me to say this, but I'm not sure if we'll be able to stay out of this one. Sooner or later we'll all be dragged in."

At this, Sweden puckers his face, as if he had just swallowed a pint of lemon juice, and shakes his head.

"No, no, no," he repeats, pushing his seat back and also standing up, "I'm not going to let that happen. You all know how I feel about conflict. I am determined not to let myself be dragged into someone else's fight. But I'm sick of taking sides, alright? This has happened before, and we were all able to survive with our neutrality intac-"

Sweden freezes as a knife flies past his face between him and Denmark, stopping with a dull thud as it hits the back wall, hanging by its tip. He slowly turns his head to see Finland, leaning on the table, a ferocious and murderous glint in his eye. He forgot the one rule – never bring up neutrality in front of Finland.

Sweden recomposes himself, straightening his round glasses and flicking back a strand of blond hair.

"As I was saying, this has happened before, and we've survived. I don't see how anything will change this time."

The news anchor on the television drowns out Sweden's final words as a breaking news story explodes on their screen.

"This just in, reports have been confirmed that European nation, Poland, has been abducted."

At the use of Poland's name and the word 'abducted' in the same sentence, Denmark immediately turns to the television. His worst fears are soon to be realised.

"Poland's name has now been added to the list of now six nations and provinces to go missing in the past three months, feared to be the victims of what police are now calling the Axis Crime Ring. Their names, in order of being confirmed missing, are as follows - Rhineland, Austria, Czechoslovakia and the Czech lands, Albania, and now Poland."

Denmark stares at the screen. Did that reporter just say what he thinks he said? That can't be possible. Seven? How hadn't he noticed? The only thing that he could comprehend was the reporter's voice and the photos of the six missing.

"The Allied Police Force that have been policing the streets of Europe for the past few weeks say that they shall not tolerate such crime, and are declaring a war on the Axis crime ring. They warn nations in the European suburbs that in the event of crisis to lock all doors and windows and doors as a precautionary, but warn that no one is truly safe. We will have updates as these events unfold, but fir now we return to tonight's top stories."

Denmark switches off the television. He doesn't want to hear any more. His dry mouth renders him near speechless, with his brain making the connection for only a few words to say.

"What was that you said, Sweden?" He says, his face still to the TV, before turning it to face the other nation.

"What was that you said about staying neautral?"


End file.
